Metal framing studs are used in the building industry, and particularly the commercial building industry, for constructing framework and mounting thereto wallboards formed of sheet rock and other types of materials. Although framing studs may be formed in a variety of different shapes and configurations, a common type of stud is formed of metal, and defines a back wall and two parallel side walls forming a generally U-shaped cross section. Commercially-available studs are supplied in standard lengths, and therefore if a non-standard length is required, a standard stud must be trimmed, frequently by the builder, to the desired length.
Stud trimming is often performed at job sites by employing a chop saw having an abrasive wheel, disk or like rotatably-driven blade, which is pivotally mounted on a base for movement into and out of engagement with a workpiece. The chop saw blades can wear relatively quickly, particularly when used to cut heavy-gauge workpieces. In addition, because of limitations in blade size, many chop saws cannot cut through relatively large-width studs with a single cutting stroke, but rather require the stud to be flipped over after cutting through one side, and then cut again in order to cut through its entire width. Use of a chop saw to trim framing studs or like workpieces can therefore be a relatively time-consuming, labor-intensive and expensive operation, particularly at large job sites or jobs otherwise requiring a large number of studs or like workpieces to be trimmed.
Manufacturers of framing studs, eavestroughs or like workpieces have employed machines for shearing such workpieces to their desired lengths at the time of manufacture. A typical such machine employs a guillotine-like cutting blade slidably received within a blade gap, and a pair of die plates mounted on opposite sides of the guillotine relative to each other for slidably receiving and supporting the workpiece during a cutting operation. Each die plate defines an aperture which is shaped to conform to the shape of a respective type and size of workpiece for conformably engaging the workpiece. A typical such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,946 to Witzler, entitled "Cutter Assembly For Eavestrough-Forming Machine".
One of the drawbacks of these types of conventional shearing machines is that they cannot be conveniently employed for cutting a variety of different pre-manufactured studs, eavestroughs or like workpieces. Each die plate typically forms an aperture defining a fixed shape and dimension conforming to a manufacturer's particular type and size of workpiece, and therefore can only be used with the respective type of workpiece. In addition, framing studs and like workpieces frequently become bent or otherwise slightly deformed during transportation, thus preventing such workpieces from being received within their corresponding die plates. Accordingly, although such a machine could be used to cut a variety of framing studs or like workpieces by providing a variety of die plates having apertures of different shapes and configurations, this would not only be relatively expensive, but any slightly deformed workpieces could not be received within the die plates, and thus could not be cut by the machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of the above-described machinery for cutting metal studs, eavestroughs or like multi-walled workpieces.